


Grazie al cielo sono nato gay!

by Raachi



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Missing Moment chapter 5
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raachi/pseuds/Raachi
Summary: «Da quand’è che ti diverti ad ipnotizzare la gente?»«Oh, è il mio hobby segreto! Sono un abile mago ma non dirlo ad Armin, altrimenti poi mi relegherebbe in casa a prendere parte a qualche raid».(Missing moment dal capitolo 5 della mia fanfiction "Be careful making wishes in the dark")





	Grazie al cielo sono nato gay!

**Author's Note:**

> Missing Moment del [capitolo 5](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13468689/chapters/30877767) di "Be careful making wishes in the dark":

«Cos’era _quello?_ » chiese Alexy con un sogghigno sardonico nel silenzio dell’aula B, vuota per il fuggi fuggi degli studenti all’ora di pranzo.  
Kentin distolse lo sguardo dall’amico, più interessato alla ricerca del cellulare perso nei meandri dello zaino – a meno che non l’avesse lasciato a casa, sbadato com’era – che alla curiosità di lui.  
«Cosa?» mugugnò, concentrato.  
Il ragazzo arcuò un sopracciglio inutilmente, dato che l’occhiataccia accusatoria non sarebbe mai giunta all’interessato. «Amico, a me gli occhi!» vociò in un ordine.  
L’altro sbuffò un accenno di divertimento. «Da quand’è che ti diverti ad ipnotizzare la gente?»  
«Oh, è il mio hobby segreto! Sono un abile mago ma non dirlo ad Armin, altrimenti poi mi relegherebbe in casa a prendere parte a qualche raid». Alexy emise dei versi che poco assomigliavano a delle scariche elettriche, atteggiandosi a grande e potente stregone. «Su, dai, avanti!» piagnucolò poi, arrendendosi alla sua completa indifferenza.  
Kentin seguitò ad ignorarlo fino a quando sulla testa non picchiò l’angolo del maledetto cellulare che, ovviamente, si era sempre trovato sotto i suoi occhi: Alexy l’aveva soltanto raccolto dal banco e usato per riconquistare l’attenzione persa. Lo prese dalla sua mano con un sospiro.  
«Come sapevi che lo stavo cercando?» gli chiese, interessato.  
Alexy ammiccò. «Tu non mi ascolti mai, eh? Sono un mago!»  
L’altro si limitò a lanciargli uno sguardo diffidente. «Ed io una pecora».  
«Davvero?!»  
Kentin chiuse gli occhi, sconfitto dal suo finto entusiasmo. «Alexy» lo riprese controvoglia.  
Il ragazzo ghignò sornione. «Bene, allora, pecorella smarrita… Sai, non è tanto passato inosservato».  
«Cosa?» continuò a negare l’evidenza, quando sapeva benissimo a cosa si stesse riferendo.  
Alexy non si perse d’animo. « _Era Ambra!_ » esclamò come bastasse a spiegare tutto.  
«No, ma davvero! Credevo fosse… Non so, Nathaniel con i vestiti della sorella?» domandò con sarcasmo.  
«Davvero divertente» borbottò il ragazzo dagli sgargianti capelli azzurri.  
«Imparo dal migliore» gongolò l’altro, sorridendogli per rabbonirlo.  
«Be’, certo!» si pavoneggiò Alexy, raddrizzando le spalle.  
E Kentin sperò di essere riuscito con quell’assurdo tentativo a far cadere il discorso: a volte, bastava soltanto ingraziarselo per levarselo di torno, ma… Purtroppo, la questione era troppo ghiotta per il suo fine palato da comare.  
«Avanti, sono tutt’orecchi!» esclamò infatti, facendo perno con le mani sul bordo del banco per sporgersi verso di lui e non perdersi neppure una virgola.  
Di riflesso, Kentin indietreggiò scivolando sulla sedia. «Alexy, allontanati! Non ho voglia di parlarne!» sbottò irritato.  
A quell’ammissione il viso gli si illuminò: il metodo “terzo grado/metti alle strette la tua preda” funzionava sempre! «Allora qualcosa è successo! Ah, lo sapevo!!» Gioì, ritornando al proprio posto.  
Anche Kentin tornò seduto composto, mentre imprecava tra sé per essere cascato nella sua trappola. «Alexy, che film ti stai facendo?!»  
Il ragazzo parve pensarci su. «Insomma, di solito neanche vi guardate: lei non esiste per te e tu per lei. Invece prima c’è stato uno scambio di sguardi… Sai cosa intendo».  
«Era davanti la porta. Che altro avresti fatto? Passarle di sopra?» borbottò.  
«Ken, tesoro, quello non era uno sguardo da “levati dai coglioni che sono incazzato per colpa del mio amico ritardatario”».  
Rabbrividì per il nomignolo e l’epiteto utilizzati. «Ripetilo di nuovo e ti troverai a baciare il muro!» sibilò con la pazienza messa a dura prova.  
Alexy sventolò una mano davanti al viso come a scacciare una fastidiosa mosca e lo ignorò. «Era più uno sguardo… Uno sguardo… Mmmh» mugugnò non trovando aggettivi appropriati. «Ah, ecco! Uno sguardo da “ancora tu ma non dovevamo vederci più?”» trovò alla fine, canticchiando la citazione in un italiano incerto.  
«Che?» chiese Kentin interdetto e al tempo stesso incuriosito da quello sfoggio.  
«Battisti. Ho una cultura musicale, io!» Sorrise soddisfatto dall’ammirazione che gli lesse in volto. «Ma non distrarti, oh! Stavamo parlando della simpatica biondina e di te che guardi lei e di lei che guarda te e… _È successo qualcosa – santo cielo! – e tu stai facendo di tutto per tenermelo nascosto!_ » sbottò con esasperazione. «Cazzo!» aggiunse poi con troppo entusiasmo, come se fosse la degna conclusione dello sfogo.  
Il ragazzo dagli occhi verdi batté le palpebre, confuso: Alexy era da rinchiudere, poco ma sicuro.  
«Cosa non ti è chiaro in “non ho voglia di parlarne”?!» gli rispose a tono. Proprio non capiva tutta quell’insistenza! Parlarne non avrebbe risolto niente, a parte renderlo più ridicolo di quanto già non apparisse.  
Alexy si rabbuiò, lasciando morire il sorriso in una linea seria. «Sono preoccupato per te, idiota che non sei altro! È chiaro che da qualche tempo sei strano, ok? E fino ad ora sono stato zitto, perché pensavo prima o poi mi avresti detto qualcosa, ma…» Rise amaro. «Sono tuo amico, sai. E ti si legge tutto in faccia».  
Kentin si morse il labbro inferiore, abbassando lo sguardo sul banco cosparso di briciole del panino che aveva consumato. «Non è nulla, davvero».  
«Fosse stato nulla, non sarei qui a torturarti». L’amico incrociò le braccia al petto, in attesa.  
A quell’affermazione, si passò una mano sulla faccia e tra i capelli, portando indietro la frangia scomposta che ricadde sulla fronte più arruffata di prima. «Ho fatto una cazzata» rivelò in un sussurro appena udibile.  
Alexy ebbe l’accortezza di non intromettersi con una delle sue solite battute, lasciandolo continuare.  
Kentin prese un altro respiro e iniziò. Raccontò tutto, ogni minimo particolare, così dettagliatamente che, quando saltava qualcosa, riavvolgeva il nastro e riprendeva. Raccontò del capriccio di Ambra, della propria dichiarazione andata a quel paese, di come Ambra lo avesse cercato e trovato, di come avesse ceduto a quel finto e malsano calore, di come fosse stato infettato da un morbo che l’aveva fatto scattare alla notizia di lei e Castiel, di quanto si sentisse stupido in quel momento ad ammettere che, in fondo, una piccola parte di lui si era legata a lei.  
«È che un po’ mi ci rivedo. Non so come siano andate le cose con Castiel, ma dall’alto della mia ottusità non mi pare a confetti e campane a nozze» concluse, rialzando lo sguardo sugli occhi attenti dell’amico.  
«Di certo anche lei era abbastanza incazzata con il mondo» commentò Alexy con una scrollata di spalle. «O con te, dopo che ti ha visto».  
Kentin arcuò un sopracciglio, scettico.  
«Be’, la testa delle ragazze è materia fantascientifica anche per me. Soprattutto quella testolina bionda» rispose il ragazzo alla silenziosa domanda.  
«Non si direbbe» ribatté l’altro.  
«Ehi!» Si offese Alexy. «Sono solo gay e i meccanismi del cervello femminile sfuggono anche a me, sai?»  
«Scusa». Kentin arrossì in imbarazzo: a volte dimenticava quanto fosse spontaneo e fiero della sua sessualità – avrebbe dovuto prenderlo da esempio.  
«Se invece intendevi che ho un acuto spirito di osservazione e deduzione, allora grazie», sorrise contento.  
«Sì, certo!» rispose in fretta per non smentirlo e così incorrere nella sua funesta ira.  
Alexy si crogiolò nel complimento, stando al gioco: sapeva che lo faceva solo per arruffianarlo. Incrociò le braccia dietro la testa, iniziando a dondolarsi sulla sedia con un sorriso birichino sulle labbra.  
«Ho solo una cosa da dire» proclamò poi, mentre la campanella per la ripresa delle lezioni pomeridiane trillava nel corridoio.  
«Cosa?» chiese sbadatamente Kentin, raccogliendo in fretta le briciole dal banco. Se si fosse soffermato di più sull’espressione sorniona e machiavellica dell’amico, avrebbe scelto saggiamente di stare con la bocca chiusa.  
Alexy aspettò che si alzasse e arrivasse al cestino delle carte per buttare i rimasugli del pranzo e solo allora urlò a gran voce: «Grazie al cielo sono nato gay!»  
Kentin sobbalzò e così fece Armin vicino a lui, appena entrato in aula. Il “ma che ca-” morì sulle labbra sbigottite del nuovo arrivato che, dal cenno dell’altro, capì come fosse meglio non indagare o dare al gemello più corda di quanta se ne fosse già presa.  
Nessuno dei due fiatò, ma si scambiarono uno sguardo complice e di divertita rassegnazione.


End file.
